In the related art, a component mounting line is known which includes a screen printing apparatus printing paste on a substrate and plural component mounting apparatuses arranged in series on the downstream side of the screen printing apparatus so as to perform a component mounting-relevant operation on the substrate on which the paste has been printed by the screen printing apparatus. In a type of the component mounting line, two types of substrates are alternately printed by selectively performing a screen printing operation on two types of substrates with a single mask having a first pattern corresponding to a first type substrate and a second pattern corresponding to a second type substrate. The plural component mounting apparatuses installed on the downstream side of the screen printing apparatus carry the first type substrate in one substrate carrying lane out of two substrate carrying lanes, mount components on the first type substrate, carry the second type substrate in the other substrate carrying lane, and mount the components on the second type substrate (For example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2011-143640.